


H.U.X

by maytheforcebewithlizzie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempted Kidnapping, First Meetings, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Protective Kylo Ren, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytheforcebewithlizzie/pseuds/maytheforcebewithlizzie
Summary: It all started by a single mission, for two different men.Hux shuttered. "Kiss me," he ordered though it sounded more like a plead."No," Ren whispered, leaning now too close. His lips brushed the shell of Hux's ear. His eyes found Dameron sitting on the opposite side of the room. He was talking to some woman and kept laughing. "I want him to watch."





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't nervous when he entered the bar close enough but still not too close to the small flat without the number on the dark, scratched doors, where the subject lived. Ren slid into the crowd with a smile lighting the corners of his lips naturally. His eyes narrowed and fingers inside of his pocket clenched around the small pocket knife.

The girl in a mini skirt waved at him and he nodded in her direction. Ren didn't stop until he reached a bar and slid on an empty seat. He placed his hands on the counter and asked for whiskey. While waiting for his glass, his eyes skimmed the crowd that gathered here, while the clock struck midnight. He could see clearly the doors now, using his location to determinate the results of this situation.

This whole thing started a few days earlier by a call from his boss. Ren wore his favorite tie then, as he walked the streets of Los Angeles. His phone vibrated inside his pocket and he picked it up, knowing who was calling him without actually bothering the check the number. And now, a several days later, he found himself sipping whiskey and tapping his fingers against his thigh.

He turned his head to the side and his eyes landed on a pair, woman and man, who were sitting close enough to stand up and talk to them but still far away to hear their conversation. The woman was tall, with short blonde hair and a wide smile, not quite genuine but convincing enough. She was sipping her drink in-between short laughs. Ren didn't immediately recognize her drink, he was taken back by its red color and small umbrella inside as a decoration.

She was leaning closer to the man by her side. Ren recognized him immediately, ever before he found himself a seat. It was hard to forget a face belonging to someone like Armitage Hux. Even from afar, Ren could tell that man had something about himself. His face was pale, his frame almost too thin. He was dressed in a suit, not expensive enough to point out that Hux didn't belong in a place like this and at the same time, not raggedy to show that he was just another poor soul looking for a drink.

He kept smiling though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. They seemed sad, the only sad thing about him. They were blue and consuming. Ren fidgeted his glass while staring at the radiant redhead. Hux loudly laughed when the woman said something and his whole body shuttered. He bumped his fist into the table and Ren was able to understand the last bits of the sentence he said. “…he is watching you.” While considering his options, Ren didn't count with a moment when another man collided with Hux's slenderer frame and spilled his drink.

He frowned. Hux jumped back as the drink soaked into the front of his shirt. When he raised his head up, his cheek were flushed. The man standing close to him now started to apologize in a thick accent and widely waved his hands. His English wasn't exactly correct but Ren could understand enough to know that the man offered to buy Hux a drink. The redhead waved him off politely and shook his head. He said something to his blonde friend and made his way to the bar. The man followed him closely.

They both stopped close to Ren. Hux ordered a beer while the man continued apologizing. Something about that made Ren feel uneasy. “Do you need help with that?” he asked and Hux's eyes stopped on his face. The redhead was quiet for a moment as if to consider his options and glanced back at his friend before giving an answer.

“It's fine,” he said, speaking in an Irish accent. He didn't try to smile and his eyes turned out to be cold like cubes of ice. The man standing close to Hux glared at Ren but otherwise said nothing. He seemed familiar like someone Ren was supposed to know but couldn't remember. Their eyes met and Ren pressed lips into a thin line before he returned his focus back on the subject.

“You sound like you had a tough day,” he said, trying to start a conversation. He took another sip of whiskey once he knew that Hux's attention was focused on him and let a small smile appear on his lips. “You are far from home.”

“The accent gave me away, didn't it?” Hux chuckled and impatiently looked at the bartender. “Where are you from?”

“I am far away from here,” Ren smiled. It wasn't exactly the truth but he wasn't about to give more information than necessary.

“That's not exactly an answer I was looking for.” Hux finally took his drink and was about to turn on his wheel when Ren stopped him. He grabbed Hux by his forearm and brought him closer. His lips rested against the shell of Hux's ear and the realization finally hit him like a truck. He felt as Hux stiffened. The leaner man was too close now and he was slightly trembling.

“What-“ he was cut off by Ren's voice.

“The man standing on your right has a gun hidden inside of his jacket.” He paused and his eye met with Hux's. “Is he reaching for it?”

Hux seemed like he was about to throw a fit. His fingers tightly wrapped around his glass. For a moment it looked he would refuse to cooperate. Then Ren saw as his eyes skipped on the man and he nodded slowly. His lips were pressed into a thin line. “I want you to stand up and follow me outside. Don't get distracted, don't ask any questions.”

It took Hux another moment to nod. Ren let go of him and drank the last bits of his whiskey before he stood up. He tugged Hux by his arm and led him through the crowd towards the door. He saw as the blonde girl narrowed her eyes and stood up when she saw them leaving but by the time she put on her jacket, they were already outside. Ren quickly pushed Hux into the nearest dark alley and pressed him against the wall.

Hux groaned. The glass fell from his grip and the glass shattered on the ground. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked sharply. When he tried to push Ren again, the taller man tightened his grip on Hux's shoulders and kept him in place.

“I was sent by your father,” he finally said when he was sure they were safe. “Brendol is a careful man. He was worried about you.”

Hux's whole body tensed. “Don't talk about my fucking father,” he groaned. “I still don't fucking understand.”

“Tell me, did you really think that hacking and opening several confided files would make you invisible? The Americans are calling out for your head.” Hux's eyes widened. For a moment he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I didn't do anything.”

“Saying that won't save you now,” Ren grinned. He was about to say more when he head coming footsteps. He froze and Hux used the moment to kick him and escape his grasp. He looked feral, having his red hair falling down and curling around his ears.

“FUCK!” Ren jumped back. He cursed himself for not paying enough attention. He reached behind his belt, looking for his gun when the man from the bar entered the alley. His green eyes were narrowed. He held a gun of his own, now pointed at Hux's head.

“Get the fuck behind me,” Ren said but Hux didn't listen. He raised his hands up in the air and gulped. His whole body trembled and in the shadows dancing around them, he looked like a child, stripped of everything that once kept him safe.

“Get. Behind. Me.” Ren growled and tried to make a step towards Hux. He saw as the man rested his finger on the trigger. The next few moments turned into flashes. Ren raised the gun of his own and the sound of fire rang inside of his ears. He saw as Hux visibly paled and screamed. The blood covered the ground and the man's body fell heavily down.

Ren blinked. The visitor who saved them had a million dollar smile and bright brown eyes. He motioned to Hux to come closer and when the redhead didn't react, he sighed. Ren huffed under his breath. “Dameron,” he breathed out like a prayer to the devil.

The man in the suit only smiled in an acknowledgment before he turned to address Hux. “Come here, sweetheart, I promise I won't bite you unless you ask me to."


	2. Chapter 2

Hux's eyes were wide opened. Ren cursed under his breath and at the moment Dameron attempted to step up closer, he wrapped his hand protectively around Hux's middle and brought him towards his chest. His finger was resting on the trigger and he tried not to get distracted by the body now pressed against his own. He put his free hand on Hux's hip to keep him in place.

The shadows started to gather on Dameron's face. He casually smiled but there was coldness inside of his eyes. “Don't make this an international affair,” he waved his hands in the air. “Give the boy to me and we can part our ways.” He stopped a few meters in front of the pair. “You are scaring him.”

Ren barked out in laughter. “Am I?” he asked. “You just killed a man in a cold blood.”

Dameron didn't seem to be ashamed. He glanced down at the corpse soaked in blood and nodded in acknowledgment. “It was necessary.”

“I was just about to take care of things,” Ren warned him. “This is no business of yours and I am not in a mood to explain to my boss why I killed an American agent while completing my mission.”

Dameron hummed under his breath. Ren could tell that the man wasn't about to give up. “Your daddy is a bad man, princess,” he grinned when he started to speak with Hux. “I just need a little favor from you. So tell me, when was the last time you saw him?”

Ren wasn't able to see Hux's face but he knew that the shorter man scowled. “Who are you?” he asked instead of giving an answer and tried to struggle his way out from Ren's grasp. Ren sighed in annoyance and held him tighter. He could smell Hux. He smelled after bar and too much alcohol but also after the aftershave and coffee. It was that bitterness of caffeine that clung to him like a second skin.

“I think you know,” Dameron calmly continued.

“Move or I will have to kill you,” Ren growled, finally losing patience. He moved to the side and tugged Hux with him. Dameron followed them with now a raised gun. “You won't shoot him.”

“True,” Dameron smirked. “I just need to kill you.”

He attempted to push Hux out of the way so he could have a clear shot when Hux suddenly managed hit him and Ren lost his balance. The redhead was standing over him with completely unreadable expression. Just as Ren hit the ground, he could hear a faint sound of the fire. His hands were shaking and he wasn't sure which one of them managed to pull the trigger first. Dameron stood frozen.

Ren attempted to stand up. Pain shot into ankle but it didn't bother him that much. The smile tainting Dameron's lips completely disappeared. Hux blinked at both of them in shock. Armitage was bleeding. One bullet managed to scratch him across his cheek but the cut wasn't deep enough to scar. The same, however, couldn't be said about now opened wound on his side. The blood started to soak through his shirt and he pressed his palm against it, trying to stop the bleeding. He glanced down and then back up. Hux wasn't sure if he imagined that the bullet still stuck inside of his was flesh moving until Ren took a closer look at the wound.

“FUCK!” he exclaimed loudly and looked Dameron who seemed to snap back from his shocked state. The pair of brown eyes met eyes of darker shade and Dameron threw the gun on the ground. He rushed forward and for the first time, Ren could tell that he wasn't trying to hide his worry. “Was it you or was it me?”

Hux shuddered. “I don't fucking care!” he yelled and immediately gagged. His body tensed and Ren wondered if it was from pain. His breathing quickened.

“You are in the middle of a panic attack,” he told the redhead and carefully pressed his palm against the bleeding wound. He was thankful he didn't need to tell Dameron what was he supposed to do. Dameron tugged down his jacket and handed it to Ren who pressed it against the wound to partly stop the bleeding. “I need you to calm down.”

Hux blinked. “I am bleeding to death,” he growled and his accent deepened. “I thought you came to protect me and not to kill me.” He gritted his teeth when the pain became too much. His face completely paled in those few seconds and he made sure not to look down so he wouldn't throw up while looking at the hole in his side. Hux rolled his head to the side and moaned in pain that pulsed through his body.

“I won't let you die,” Ren promised him uncertainly.

“You almost got me killed in the first place.”

Dameron brushed his messy hair now dirty from blood. “He is feisty, this one.” He ignored when Hux growled and attempted to put his hands under Hux's armpits to help him up. Ren stopped him with a scowl.

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

Dameron huffed under his breath. “He needs medical attention,” Dameron explained to him impatiently. “I am calling a taxi and taking him to hospital. Are you going to help me or not?” Ren didn't answer but he helped Dameron to support Hux's weight.

“Which one of us shot him?”

Dameron shrugged. “It was a mess,” he said. “I have no idea. I just know that we both pulled the trigger when he jumped into our way. It was a stupid thing to do.”

Hux glared at him from his current position. “It was just as stupid as pulling that fucking trigger,” he stammered and closed his eyes. “I didn't expect my night to end up this way.”

“Like what? Not many have nights like you do?” Dameron flirted with him. Ren furrowed his eyebrows. He held Hux close to his body and felt him trembling.

“If you want to keep this up,” he said, keeping his voice low, “then you should help me find a hospital quickly. Or I guarantee you that he's not going to make it.”


End file.
